Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)
Just Dance Kids |artist = ft. (Sweat Invaders) (JD3, W2) (The Just Dance Kids) (JDK) |year = 1990 (Original) 2010 (The Just Dance Kids) 2011 (Sweat Invaders) |difficulty = (JDK) |effort = |nogm = 3 (JD3) 2 (Remake)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuV-mjReW7k |dg = (JDK) |mashup = Only on Xbox 360, if preordered from GameStop (Doesn't appear sometimes) |mode = Solo |pc = Blue Magenta (Remake) |gc = Yellow Cyan (Remake) |pictos = 66 (Classic) Unknown (Mashup) 31 (JDK) |nowc = GonnaMake |lc = Sky Blue (Remake) |choreo = Ace Ventura (JDK) |perf = Main Zack Reece JDK Kendall Glover Background Dancers Gabriel Morales Jasiah Lewis}}"Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" by ft. (covered by the Sweat Invaders in-game) is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man with an aqua toupee, dark blue goggles, a aqua button-up shirt with yellow and blue shapes on it, dark blue pants with aqua pocket slits, and yellow shoes with aqua bottoms and laces. Remake In the remake, his appearance has a large difference. His cap and his shirt are magenta and he looks slimmer. The dancer's shirt now features 3 colors for the shapes, and the pants are more indigo with yellow pocket slits. Gonnamake coach 1@2x.png|Original Gonnamake coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a few shades of dark blue with pink and black squares, split in half by the corners to look like separate triangles. They are seen pumping to the song, and sometimes switching colours. There is also a large red triangle floating around behind the black and pink squares. The floor has blue squares of different shades that light up to the song. Mashup Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) has a Mashup that can only be accessed on an Xbox 360 disc that was pre-ordered from GameStop. It happens to only features coaches from songs in Just Dance 3. Dancers *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''Let’s Go To The Mall'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' ' *Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Let’s Go To The Mall'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''' *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) '' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' ' Gold Moves ''Just Dance 3 There are 3 '''Gold Moves in this routine and 2 in the remake: Gold Move 1: Pump your right arm in the air twice and slowly bring it down. Gold Move 2: Clap your hands once, and quickly. Gold Move 3 (Gold Move 2 in the remake): Throw your right arm straight up into the air. This is the final move of the routine. GMYS_Gold_Move_1_Original.PNG|Gold Move 1 (Original) gonnamake-gm1.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) gonnamake-gm2.png|Gold Move 2 (not in the remake) gonnamake-gm3.png|Gold Move 3 (Gold Move 2 in the remake) ezgif-2905482852.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game lZMrry6 - Imgur.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Jwr04Hf - Imgur.gif|Gold Move 3 (Gold Move 2 in the remake) in-game Just Dance Kids There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Open your arms. Gold Move 2: Put your arms near your chest. Gold Move 3: Put your arms behind your back while lowing your head. This is the final move of the routine. Gmys-kids-1.png|Gold Move 1 Gmys-kids-2.png|Gold Move 2 Gmys-kids-3.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) appears in the following Mashups: * Good Feeling * Party Rock Anthem * September (Sweatember) Captions Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. * Don't Move * Fast Hands * Roll 'N' Clap * Running Man * Shake Your Fists * Stomp Trivia *There is an exclusive Mashup for '' that can only be accessed if the Xbox 360 version of the game was pre-ordered from GameStop. **It only uses coaches from routines. ** Although it can be accessed as such, some players did not get the mashup from GameStop. *The cover is 34 seconds shorter than the original. The original track is 4:06, and the cover is 3:32. *If you look closely, the dancer's sweater on features more straight-lined shapes like Tetris-piece shapes, hexagons, rectangles, and triangles. In the remake, there are larger and less geometric shapes. There is even a gray (white in the remake) Pacman-like shape near his right shoulder. * The Beta version of the coach had a more greenish color scheme, and his glasses were more visible and detailed, as shown in the game trailer. * This dance's background can be unlocked as an Xbox 360 or PlayStation theme through Uplay awards. * The pose of the coach in the coach selection menu is different between Wii/PS3 and Xbox 360: on the former ones, the coach is seen doing the pose in the menu icon; in the latter one, he is in the starting pose, just like in the menu icon. Gallery Everybody.png|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' Gonnamake.jpg|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' (Remake) Gonnamake_jdk_cover_generic.png|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' (Just Dance Kids) GMYSEDNMenu.png|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' on the song selection menu gonnamake_cover@2x.jpg| cover pictos-gonnamake.png|Pictograms edncoach.png|Coach extraction 12312414.gif|Beta color scheme animation (32).gif|Beta color scheme Videos Official Audio Gonna_Make_You_Sweat_(Everybody_Dance_Now) Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 3 Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) Sweat Invaders Just Dance 3 - Gonna Make You Sweat Kinect footage EUROPE Gameplays 'Main series' Just Dance 3 Gonna Make You Sweat, Music Factory feat. Freedom Williams (Solo) 5* Just Dance Wii 2 Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) 5 stars wii on wii u 'Just Dance Kids' Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) - Just Dance Kids Extractions Just Dance 3 Extract Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) Just Dance 3 Gonna Make You Sweat (Dance Mash-up) Just Dance 3 - Gonna Make You Sweet by Sweat Invaders Other an6b 1|Soundless Quiz Appearance References Site Navigation es:Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Gabriel Morales Category:Jasiah Lewis Category:Kendall Glover Category:Zack Reece Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs